


Quatre cents atmosphères

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathophobia, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre cents atmosphères se pressaient au-dessus d’eux. La pesanteur des solides eaux marines déformait l’échine du déjà monstrueux Malachite, rendait sa forme encore plus torturée et chaotique, tordait le moindre recoin de sa visqueuse peau verte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre cents atmosphères

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la merveilleuse Rebecca Sugar.

Quatre cents atmosphères se pressaient au-dessus d’eux. La pesanteur des solides eaux marines déformait l’échine du déjà monstrueux Malachite, rendait sa forme encore plus torturée et chaotique, tordait le moindre recoin de sa visqueuse peau verte.

Sa volonté bandée, tel un biceps lors d’un bras de fer, Lapis Lazuli s’évertuait à se lier de force à son ennemie, à soumettre ses désirs aux siens, à capturer son bon vouloir entre ses chaînes liquides. En réponse, la gemme dorée suffoquait, prisonnière de l’illusion d’une atroce noyade sans fin.

Certes, leur race n’éprouvait pas le besoin de respirer afin de subsister ; mais sentir ses poumons se remplir d’une invasive eau saumâtre, épiderme mis à vif par le sel et corps écrasé par la pression terrible, avait tout d’un calvaire.

Calvaire que Lapis souhaitait prolonger le plus longtemps possible – jusqu’à la fin des temps, si elle en avait le pouvoir.

(En leurs esprits mêlés, Jasper hurlait et se démenait, avide de liberté, incapable d’envoyer ruer la puissante domination de l’hydrokinésiste. Cela n’avait aucune importance. C’était elle qui détenait le pouvoir, maintenant. Pas cette brute.)

Et ainsi, leur épave de fusion se traîna dans les bas-fonds abyssaux, des mains à la place de ses pieds, des coudes en guise de genoux. Son lourd pas ravageait tout sur son passage, son sillage émaillé de débris d’animaux desséchés, de particules polluées, de répugnants morceaux d’algues, d’inquiétants micro-organismes, de sable gluant. Les rares poissons des profondeurs qu’elle croisait, à la mâchoire désarticulée, aux faibles lueurs phosphorescentes et aux arrêtes saillantes, s’enfuyaient à sa vue, paniqués. Ses quatre yeux cadavériques clignaient de manière désynchronisée, certains amusés ; d’autres, terrifiés.

Les poings que Jasper fracassaient contre le sol liquide de leur paysage mental auraient été en sang, dans la réalité. Imaginée, la douleur se répercutait dans leurs deux esprits, en contrecoup de sa fureur. Pour une guerrière Quartz, se retrouver ainsi à la merci d’une frêle Lazuli symbolisait davantage qu’une simple défaite martiale : il s’agissait là d’une redoutable humiliation. Consciente de cette honte qui se diffusait sourdement dans leur psyché partagée, Lapis fit de son mieux afin de l’exacerber en de cuisantes ondes d’haine, à l’amer relent de désespoir.

_« Tu es ma prisonnière, maintenant, et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »_

L’océan pesait de toute sa force au-dessus de leur fusion difforme, implacable cachot mouvant. La lumineuse surface leur paraissait si lointaine qu’elle semblait issue d’un rêve – loin du cauchemar qu’elles vivaient, entremêlées l’une dans l’autre, leurs pensées combinées dans un désagréable entrelacs invasif. 

_« Restons sur cette misérable planète… ensemble. »_


End file.
